new life
by twitay
Summary: So Edward leaves Bella and Laurent changes her into a vampire.... Really, it's worth reading!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyers does.**

I stared at Laurent in shock. He lunged at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped death would be quick. I felt bitter cold hands grab my arms and then sharp teeth cut the skin in my shoulder. I heard growling and Laurent gasp and let go of me. I opened my eyes, confused. That's when I felt the fire. It started in my shoulder and slowly spread through my whole body. I screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain. I don't know how long I lay there, writhing in pain. Eventually the pain cooled in my shoulder and throughout the rest of my body as fast as it had come. My eyes fluttered open. I saw a bleach-white ceiling and felt a soft bed beneath me.

_This isn't right _I thought to myself. I bolted up into a sitting position on the bed. At the end of the bed sat a man. It was easy to tell that he was a vampire too. He had brown cropped hair and-like any other vampire- and perfect, white face. I sprang out of the bed into a crouch and hissed. I straitened up and covered my mouth with my hand. The vampire laughed.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello" I said cautiously. He smiled.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." When I said nothing he continued "I was hunting and I found you. I smelt a werewolf so I ran you over to my home." As he said this I noticed that his eyes were amber. And beautiful. We stared into eachother's eyes for a while and then the door opened and a girl with wavy black hair streaked with blue. She wore boot-leg jeans with a clingy plaid button down top. Followed by her was another girl with orange hair and black highlights. She also wore boot leg jeans, but for a top she had a small, black tank top. "Okay, so, this is my biological sister, Carmen." He said, motioning towards the one with the black hair. "Hi!" she greeted cheerfully "Hi" I answered back. "and that's chelsey"

"Hi Chelsey" I said.

"Hi" She greeted.

"And I am Justin, and alec is out hunting at the moment."

"My names Bella"

"cute name" Justin complemented.

"um, thanks" I replied. If I could have blushed I would.

"So, do you want to join our coven? We drink animal blood and try to blend in with humans." Chelsey asked enthusiastically. The hole tore open in my chest. That was exactly how the cullens lived. I wrapped my arms around my torso and tried to hide the pain on my face. "Sure I'll join" What else was I going to do? Edward didn't want me any more.

"are you ok?" Carmen asked.

"y-yeah, of course" Carmen shook her head from side to side "you can't fool me." She stated. "I can detect pain and fear, so what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything "You can trust us" Chelsey said. My throat burned. "I… would someone come hunting with me?" –my attempt at changing the subject- "I will!" Justin jumped up. He took my hand and dragged me to their backyard. We darted into the forest.


	2. chapter 2

"I'll race ya" he said

"If you really want to loose to a girl" I replied, accepting his challenge.

"Right" He said sarcasticly. "On go.. 1...2-" He didn't get to finish counting. I darted off at full speed. I didn't know where I was going, I just didn't want to loose to Justin.

"O_k! you beat me. We're here come back_" A voice wispered inside my head. I stopped and spun around. I don't know what expression I had on my face, but it must have been odd because Justin started cracking up as soon as he saw my face.

"What?" I asked

"y-your..... f-face......" He stuttered in between laughs. I stood with my arms crossed. I glanced at a rock and moved to go get it to throw at him. But instead the rock rose off the ground and hovered in the air. Justin's laughing stopped immedietly. I moved the rock a little with my mind. Then I whipped it at Justin's head.

"Hey" he complained.

"Wow.. cool" I muttered. I consentraited on a twig on the ground and then, with my mind I lifted it and threw that at Justin too.

"What wa-" Before he finished I telepathicly threw another stone at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry for laughing.... but you should have seen your face...." I lifted another stone with my mind

"OK OK lets hunt." I ran to him. "Ok now," he touched my face. If my heart wasn't dead It would be out of control. "close your eyes" i obediently closed my eyes. "now just let your instincts take over." He directed. I heard some some quiet steps of deer about a mile away. I turned and ran. Before the deer saw me coming I tackled one. I bit into its neck and drank the warm blood. It soothed my burning throat.

After I was done I dropped the corpse and stood up. I heard a wistle. I turned around and noticed I had an aoudience. Not just Justin, but another vampire. He had Blond hair and tan skin. He was wearing jean shorts and a black T-shirt that said 'hang nine' in red. "Bella, This is Matt." He said "Matt, this is Bella"

"Hi" We said in unison. That made us both laugh. Then I thought about the whisper in my head and looked at Justin. "What was that back there?" I asked, motioning in the direction I had just come from.

He smirked "My talent is wispering in other people's heads. Like shoving my thoughts into their brain." He explained. "Well that's not spooky at all" I stated sarcasticly. "Can you do anything?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah" I felt a coushined wall push me down. "Hey.." I spotted a pile of leaves and telepathicly threw them at matt. When the leaves fluttered to the ground around him his eyes widened. "woah… that's rad" I smiled. I like my talent.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

"D'ya get enough?" Justin asked me.

"yeah"

"I bet ya I'm faster than you!" Matt said and he sprinted off.

Justin and I raced off after him. Justin took my hand and I immediately thought of Edward. Pain punched through my stomach. I stopped running and buckled over. Justin was by my side in a split second. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Bella, it's ok". I could here confusion in his voice. I turned my head into his shoulder. Unlike before, his touch soothed my pain.

"sorry" I apologized for my behavior after the pain had gone completely.

"It's fine" he said.

"let's go" I said before he decided to probe deeper. He took my hand and we ran home together.

**_ (~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)_**

"jeez what took you two so long?" Matt asked as Justin and I sprinted through the door.

"Bella…." I gave him a warning look "Had a question?" Justin finished.

"Of course she did" Chelsey said as she walked in. "You're a horrible liar Justin." Then Chelsey turned to me. "Bella! I'll show you your room!" I followed her as she ran up the stairs. She opened the door to a room. It was white. It had a pale wood floor and the wall right across from the door was completely glass. It showed the vibrant colors of fall. The room was completely empty.

"We get to design the interior!!!!" Chelsey squeled. "It's your room so you get to choose the color scheme and all that fun stuff!"

It turned out Chelsey loved interior designing. So I choose a color scheme of purple and gold, and then let Chelsey do the rest. When my room was finished –which only took about a week- the walls were purple and my bed covers were gold. I had a desk that faced to glass wall with a purple swivel chair. I had a dresser against the wall to my right as I walked in my room and a gold dish-chair sitting next to a stereo. Next to the stereo was a huge CD shelf stacked with Taylor Swift, Kenny Chesney, Rascal Flats, Kellie Pickler, Rodney Atkins, Gloriana, and ect.

Matt and I continuously played pranks on each other. So I was sitting on the coat rack next to the front door, waiting for Matt to get back from hunting with Carmen. I had a bucket of chocolate pudding to dump on Matt as he walked through the door. I heard the door bell ring, and without thinking, jumped off the rack and opened the door. A little girl with her blond hair Braided and hanging over her shoulder stood with a girl scout cookie form. Beside her stood and older boy with blond hair and freckles who looked like her older brother. I inhaled to say hi. My throat burned and I stiffened. I could smell the children's blood. I thought about how it would sooth the horrible burning….. "Hi" I said. _Come on Bella, control…. It wouldn't be fair for them, there just little kids. _I thought to myself. I was concentrating so hard on my control. I didn't hear what I said, but I bought Carmel delights, thanks-alots, thin mints, and peanut butter patties. I closed the door and took a deep breath, relieved that I hadn't hurt them. I looked up and saw Chelsey and Justin looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked. He just continued to stare at me. After a long awkward silence Chelsey said "no new born should be able to do that without….."

"cool" I said. Well that was the best I could, I didn't know what to say! I jumped back up on the rack and gripped the bucket of pudding. "When you dump that on Matt you'll probably also get Carmen soaked with pudding." Chelsey said.

Oops. Carmen was as bad as Alice about shopping. If not worse. I told her I didn't like shopping when she was pelting me with questions a couple of days ago… When she learns about my super self control….. shopping spree…. I changed my mind and decided to prank Matt some other time. The exact moment I jumped off the rack the door opened. Carmen and Matt walked in. I landed on Carmen. The bucket landed on her head. Oops. I sprinted off to my room

**Sorry, I'm not one to update often. Review! Thanks for reading!**

**//_***


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Carmen scream "MY HAIR!!" just as I closed and locked my bedroom door. Not that it would help much, but I figured she wouldn't want to ruin the door. I cautiously sat down on my dish chair. After listening to Justin trying to convince Carmen not to kill me I decided she had cooled down enough so I headed downstairs. Carmen ran past me as I walked down the stairs. Probably to go wash the pudding out of her hair. "So you didn't tell her about…. Right?" I asked Justin just to make sure.

"About what?" Matt asked from the living room. Jeeze there is no privacy when all the people you live with have supper good hearing. "Nothing mind your own business" Justin said

"come on! Why can't you tell me?" Matt complained

"Because Bella does not wish to share it with you"

"speaking of Bella… if you won't tell me I might as well tell her that you l--"

Justin interrupted "Bella has really good self control. Better control than most mature vampires."

"Justin!" I said and hit him on the back of the head

"Well he… black mailed me. It wasn't fair."

"what could he blackmail you with?" I fumed. Everyone in our coven knew everything about eachother. And of course we didn't really care about what any humans thought. I thought for a second. "Wait.. 'Speaking of _Bella_…. Tell _her' _Tell me what? What don't you want Matt to tell me?"

"Well he—" Matt started

"NOTHING" Justin yelled.

"It's really nothing Bella." Chelsey piped up. So she knew too? "Why don't you and Justin go hunting so that you can give Carmen time to cool down once she gets out of the shower?"

"Okay.." I ran out the door with Justin behind me. He took my hand and we ran together towards the forest.

After I finished draining a couple of deer I had forgotten all about Justin's secret.

"So do you think Matt will Carmen that I have this super self-control thing?"

"Probably" Justin admitted. I sighed. School started in a week. Carmen was probably already ready to go. I knew Carmen wouldn't hold a grudge. She could also be a big softie so I knew shopping with her wouldn't be as bad as with Alice…. Alice…

"Do we have to go back right now? I really--"

"Of course we don't" he said, immedietly understanding. Just then I realized I really liked Justin. He always understood me and I always understood him.

He leaned up against a tree and he motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him. He put his arm around me. "remember your first hunt?" He asked. I nodded.

"remember when… when you kinda doubled over like you were in a lot of pain or something?"

"Um.." I expected the hole to tear in my chest then but it didn't "Uh yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"Well I hope you don't mind me asking… why? What happened?"

I causiously told him about the Cullens and paused at times waiting for the hole to tear in open again. But it didn't.

At the end my eyes stung and if I were human I had the feeling that tears would be streaking down my face.

"Oh Bella" He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I dry sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and soothed me. When I stopped crying Justin helped me to my feet and he took my hand and we ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

**heehee... i havn't updated in, lik, a year, sorry, i'll try to update more now.**

**I OWN NOTHING **

I was sitting in my awesome gold dish-chair reading Wuthering Heights (For the fifth time today) when Carmen came prancing into my room. It was a week ago that I had dumped a giant bucket of pudding on her head and she was over it now. My self control had gotten stronger and stronger and everyone decided that I could go to school if I so desired. I said that I did want to go because I didn't want to sit around all alone. All day.

"so, school starts in, like a week, and since you have your incredible self control thing, I don't have to buy your clothes for you anymore, you can come with and choose what you want!" Carmen gushed, "We can go to the mall and Chelsey will come and it'll be sooooooo much fun!" I smiled. Shopping didn't sound half as bad as it usually would because I hadn't been out of the house in so long. "Sure, when are we going?" I asked. "Now." She said I got up from my chair and sprinted down the stairs. I nearly ran into Justin. "Whoa, where are you in such a hurry to go?" "I'm going shopping. With Carmen." I said. I don't know what made me say the next part, it just kind of flew out of my mouth. "And you're coming with." I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the car. Justin and I squeezed into the passenger seat of Carmen's two-door sports car. Justin's skin touching mine sent pleasant shivers down my spine even though our position wasn't very comfortable. Justin probably wasn't comfordable either. I looked up at him to ask him if he would like to take his car instead, but when I looked up The first thing I saw were his molten golden eyes. I suddenly forgot what I was going to say. I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. I don't know what it is about his eyes that's so special. All of our eyes looked the same. But his seemed to be deeper and… The car door slammed closed and Carmen was sitting in the driver seat. "Let's go SHOPPING!" she shrieked.

**Thanks for reading! i will update before December! you can scream at me if i don't! Don't forget to R&R! LUVE Y'ALL! /_***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I updated for you alot sooner than I though I would, so yay!**

**Again, I own nothing**

We sat in silence the whole way to the mall. Well, at least Justin and I did. I was to distracted by the feeling of his skin to pay attention to anything Carmen was gushing about. Carmen had her own little route at the mall. The plan was we would go to Pac. Sun, then Abercrombie and Finch, then The Buckle, then Marcies, the JC Penny's, then Macy's, then Boston Store. I sighed and Justin gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at him and then continued following Carmen… who appeared to be skipping into Pacific Sun.

It only took one store to make me remember why I didn't like shopping. As soon as Justin and I had caught up to Carmen in the store she already had and armful of jeans for me to dry on. We got 5 pairs of skinny jeans, and 5 pairs of flare jeans. Way to many jeans for just one person. I sighed. I grimaced and Justin took my hand and lead me into the store. He liked shopping with me almost as much as Carmen did. He liked seeing me in different outfits and then picking out his own outfits for me.

I saw her at the last store, Boston Store.

"Bella, you're not that into this. I think you need to pick out some of your own clothes." Carmen told me. I just looked at her. "So go find something you like." She said as she pushed towards the other end of the junior's section. She walked away and I glared at her back. I spun around to look at the clothes and I saw a very pale girl with neatly spiked black hair.

Alice.

I froze. Alice. She started to turn around and I ducked behind a clothes rack. What were the Cullen's doing here? Was.. was Edward here? I winced as I thought about him., expecting the hole to rip open. But it didn't. Instead I felt like I wanted to rip his throat out. He didn't want me, but he lead me on anyways and then threw me aside and left me, broken. Anger kept welling up inside of me. I was concentrating so much on how angry I was when Alice walked up behind me. "Bella" She whispered. I stood up and she stared at me in shock. Then a big grin spread across her face "Bella!" She squealed. She leaped forward and hugged me. "Bella I've missed you so much! What happened? You're a vampire. Yay!" She pulled away. "Uh, yeah, I am a vampire… um…" I saw Justin walking towards me. When he reached me he protectively put his arm around my waist. The touch sent sparks flying up my spine. Alice glanced at Justin's arm around me. "Who's this?" she asked. I took a deep breath. "Alice, this is Justin, Justin this is Alice." As soon as I said Alice's name he pulled me away, walking in the opposite direction. "Justin! What are you doing?" I wiggled out of his arm and started walking back to Alice who was looking at us in shock. "No, Bella, don't you remember what the Cullen's did to you? They just left you, Threw you away like you were a worthless peace of junk." "Yeah, but Alice is fine." I said threw gritted teeth. "She was my best friend." I pulled my hand out of Justin's and walked back to Alice. "I'm sorry about that… Justin's just kind of… well I told him… about you know…and he doesn't think of you guys so well…" Alice smiled and started bouncing. "it's okay, I understand, if it was me I would hate me too! You aren't doing anything tonight are you?" "no" "Wanna come over to our place? Esme would LOVE to see you and Emmett misses you too-" "Alice, I'd love to, but I don't think I want to see Edward." Alice gave me a sympathetic look. "okay, I understand." She looked at her watch and then said "I've got to get back, see you around!" She said and then skipped away.

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay… so I haven't updated in like three years… well I read what I had up and was kind of like… face palm… just… face palm… but I'm gonna put up a 7th chapter and see what happens from here on out

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It only took me two seconds to decide that I would to the best of my ability, forget I saw Alice here today. She reminded me of an old life that I didn't want to go back to ever again. It was a life full of pain, weakness, and bad memories.

Carmen came back and glared at me. Probably because I was only holding one shirt.

"Bella. I give you _forty five minutes _and that's the best you can do? One top?"

I gave her my best innocent shrug.

"Well, that's okay. Because I went to the buckle and found a bunch of stuff that's totally perfect for you!"

"So that means we're done?" I asked eagerly, quickly putting the hanger I held on the closest rack.

"Yep. All done," said a voice from behind that I instantly recognized as Justin's. I felt his hand on my waist. I felt a smile play at my lips.

"Oh for Christ's sake just do it!" Carmen practically shouted at Justin.

"Just do what?"

Carmen took the shirt I had just put back and said, "I'm going to go buy this and by the time I get back, you better have kissed her." She spun around and was gone.

Thank. God. I can't blush. Justin turned me slowly and examined me, like he was memorizing every cell in my eyes. I felt flutters in my chest. "You heard the lady," I whispered. "Just kiss me…" He leaned forward and I stood on my tip toes… the kiss was like fireworks. I didn't think of Edward. I just lost myself in Justin's kiss.

"Um, okay. That's enough" Carmen was back?

We ignored her.

"Come on, guys. PDA!" She gave it a few more seconds and then grabbed my arm, which had somehow found it's' way to the back of Justin's neck, and yanked, pulling me away from him. I looked at Justin and smiled…

and I couldn't stop. Not even now as I sat in the middle of the backseat, right next to Justin, with my head on his shoulder, and his arm around me.

We got back home and Carmen pranced upstairs with all my clothes, probably to fill up my walk in closet.

"Now what?" Justin asked.

I just stared at him.

"What?"  
"Black ops. Duh!" I giggled and ran to the xbox. Justin grabbed his lucky controller and plopped down on the couch as I turned the xbox on. I straightened up with my controller in my hand and instead of sitting next to him, I snuggled on his lap. He put his arms over me, resting his controller on my lap, just above mine

yeah, that ended up being a lot shorter than I intended… oh well. I can guarantee another chapter very soon though!


	8. Chapter 8

The week before school was fabulous and I spent just about every minute of it with Justin… it was three a.m. and we were playing an intense game of chess when Carmen and Chlesey walked into my room.

"Justin's afraid you're gonna beat him," Carmen whispered to me.  
"Am not! I've got her right where I want her."

I laughed and knocked out his last knight.

Carmen and Chelsey stood on either side of me. A feeling of insecurity washed over me. I looked up at one, then the other. "What's up, guys?" I asked nervously.

"Ohhh nothing. Pretty intense chess game, huh?" Chelsey gave me a devious smile.

Shit. It hit me suddenly. First day of school starts soon.

"too bad we're going to have to interrupt." Carmen grabbed my upper arm and tugged me into my bathroom. Chelsea came in behind us with a chair.

"Time to get ready for school!" Carmen squealed8 and jumped up and down. I gave a desprate look to Justin, who was still sitting at the chess game. He smirked at me. I glared at him. He got up and probably ment to zoom in the bathroom with everyone with vampire speed, but instead of going through the doorway, he was bounced back. Matt was sitting on the closed lit of the toilet. He smiled ad waved at Justin.

"No boyfriends allowed," Carmen said.  
"Yes, because makeup might be smudged." Chelsey explained.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not, honey."

I sighed heavily and slouched in the chair. "Is this really necessary? It's not like we're getting pictures or anything."  
"Oh, but it's the first day you've been out in… in forever!"

I glared at Carmen. I'd much rather just wear a sweatshirt and jeans. I glanced at Justin again. He smiled and winked at me. Huh?

He went over to my stereo and put in a Carrie Underwood album, then left my room. After giving one last glare to everyone in the room, I closed my eyes and pretended that I didn't even exist.

It seems like they were done in no time.

"Isn't she just georgous? Go get Justin!"

I spun around in the chair away from the mirror, then opened my eyes. Justin was standing right in front of me.

"stunning…" he whispered. I smiled at him and got up to give a hug, but was immedietly pulled back "NO NO YOU'LL RUIN YOUR MAKE UP! Now. Go into you're closet and pick out an outfit." I went straight to the drawers to find normal jeans and a sweatshrit, or a tshirt… but those didn't exist in my closet… So I grabbed out the comfiest looking jeans- back skinny jeans, and a shimmery teal tanktop. I put it on and Clesley pursed her lips at me. "What?" She went back into my closet and found a neclace, bracelets, and black BKE sandles that resembled flip flops… which made me happy because I loved flip flops. I pulled everything on and met Justin out by my brand new Ford F150. It was a monster and I loved it… but I couldn't drive it as fast as the cars because I'd probably roll it. Justin jumped in shotgun and I sped to the school. We got there and I hopped out, and Justin pulled a duffel out of the backseat. And handed it to me. "What's this?"

"Well you look pretty hot in that outfit… but we both know you're not at all comfortatble…. It's a sweatshirt and bootleg jeans."

I grinned at him. "This is why I love you," I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He took my hand and we made our way into the school. Justin went here last year, so he showed me to my locker. I had received a letter in the mail last week that had my combo, and I opened my locker, dumped in my school stuff, and then found a bathroom to change. I pulled off the tight skinny jeans and slipped into the jeans and sweatshirt Justin had packed. I took off the jewelry and then put that in the bag with the black jeans. I pulled a ponytale holder out of my backpack and threw my hair up. I went back out and Justin stuffed the duffel into his locker. We went to the office and got our schedules, then compared. Justin was a senior, and could definetly pass as one. But I wouldn't be able to, so I was a junior. We had lifetime fitness together, sociology first hour with Mr. Grimm, and lunch. He glanced at the clock. "four minutes til the bell rings." He grabbed my hand and we walked into the sociology class room. "Just a warning before class starts… this teacher sucks."

We looked at the seating chart in front of the room. We sat in opposite corners…. Justin in the front right, me in the back left. I glanced at the names that sat around me… Shelby Wagner, Joey Maliblo, and Rosalie Hale… I went stiff. Justin sensed this. "everything okay?" He must not have seen the name. I pulled him to his seat. I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want to burden him with my stupid problems. "yeah, I'm fine. I perched myself on his desk and whispered, "So… what do we do for lunch?"

"We suck it up and eat the food. All of it." I felt my jaw drop slightly. Gross.

He laughed. And laughed. "Oh Bella, you're facial expressions are so cute…" I glared at him. The bell rang and I walked back to my desk. Rosalie was already seated. She sat to my left and was facing the front of the class room. I knew she knew I was here. She decided to ignore me, So I did the same. A girl sat diagonal from me, who I assumed was Shelby. She looked like the preppy class-president overenthusiastic kind of person. I hate those kind of people. And, in front of me sat a tall boy with black hair and a muscular back.

"okay, calss. Uh this is sociology. What _is_ sociology?"

Shelby's hand shot up. "The study of how people act in a group." And a know it all. Great.

"Exactly. Now, um. How…" He'd already lost me. Such a monotone voice and too many uhs and ums already…

So I had lots of time to think about how I would handle this Cullen situation. By the end of class, I had decided to just ignore them. Pretend they were like any other student at this school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so in this chapter, Edward comes in… but his character is going to be much different from the Edward in the book. Hope you don't mind.**

The bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. Rosalie stood up and left without looking back. I met Justin at the door and we made our way down the hall. I don't even think he noticed that there was another vampire in the room besides us two.

"BELLA SWAN WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR CLOTHES?!"

_Oh shit…_ Carmen was by my side in a human instant. "_SShh,_" I hissed at her, and quickly scanned the halls for any Cullen. None. Good. Just a lot of weird looks from students. My action did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked, now more curious to who I was looking for than what happened for my clothes.

"Nothing. I just-"

"She's lying," Said Chelsey as she appeared in front of us.

"No I'm not!"  
"That was a lie too," Justin said.

"What? Why do you guys even think that I'm lying?" I looked right at Justin.

"Well, see you do this thing-"

"SSSHHHH no! zip it! She'll stop doing it if we tell her!"

I glared at Carmen.

"No. Tell me."

"Whoa look how time flies, only a minute to get to class! See ya!" and Chelsey walked off. As did Carmen.

"Justin-" He interrupted me with a kiss. He put his hand on the back of my neck, and I didn't have any choice but to get lost in his kiss… The stupid bell rang. We pulled apart. I was right outside of my class room, but Justin had to go all the way upstairs to get to his.

"Now I'm going to be late for German… Look what you do to me. You're such a bad influence," He teased. I just giggled and stood on my tiptoes to get one more kiss before class. "See you at lunch, J."

"Bye Bells."  
I turned and walked into the class room and was glad that nothing was happening yet. All the seats were full except for the one behind the front left corner. I plopped down, ignoring all the stares I felt on my back. Two seconds later, Mr. Koszarek stood up. He didn't waste any time getting to the first unit. He had the power point out, and we had our notebooks out in no time. I could still feel a stare boring into my back. _Just look at the presenation and take notes you stupid numbskull_, I thought at whoever the stare belonged to. But, obviously they couldn't hear me. So I watched the powerpoint and took notes to blend in with everyone else. I didn't need to take notes though. As soon as I read the information it stuck with me…

we were at least ten minutes into the class and the stare was starting to make me uncomfortable. Maybe no one was looking at me. Maybe I was just paranoid. But I took a chance and looked over my shoulder. I wasn't paranoid. There was someone staring at me. Someone with emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair. Edward. I gave him a glare and snapped my head back to the powerpoint. I cleared my mind and concentrated entirely on what Mr. Koszarek was talking about… or at least I tried to… it didn't work too well actually. It took me a whole ten minutes to decide how I would treat Edward, but I settled on ignoring him. Unless he said something to me, then I would hate him. The bell rang and I stuffed my notebook into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I walked right to the door, keeping my eyes focused straight in front of me, to not make eye contact with him. But as soon as I got out of the classroom, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I glared at him as he looked at me with shock. "Oh my god… Bella…"

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so I'm just going to be blunt," I started saying, but I didn't get to finish because he cut me off by pulling me against him. The embrace took me by surprise and reminded me of all the good times with him before he left. It felt familiar and comforting.

But I shoved him away, and for a second I felt lost without his arms around me… I took a deep breath to finish what I was saying, but for some reason words wouldn't come out. So I spun around and continued on my way to the cafeteria. Maybe he would take the hint.

For a second I didn't hear his footsteps behind me. Then the bell rang and I heard him behind me. I got a few more steps before he stepped in front of me. I mustered all the negative energy I had into a glare. "

"I'm so so sorry-"  
I shoved past him. The cafeteria was in sight. I saw Justin and Matt sitting at the table closest to the stairs. I made eye contact with Justin and he stood immediately.

Edward grabbed my hand and stepped in front ot me again. "Edward. Let go." I gave my hand a hard tug, but it wasn't hard enough to free it.

"Hey!" Justin said sharply. Edward turned as Justin closed the space between them and dropped my hand.

"Edward Cullen? Bella's told us about you." His voice dripped with a hatred that I had never heard from him before. "About how-" I grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him away. His tone scared me. "Let's just go to lunch, okay?"

He glared over his shoulder at Edward and put his arm around my waist as we walked. I knew it was to make a statement to Edward, but I still couldn't help but like it.

Justin and I sat down at the table. "So… that's the bastard?" I shot Matt a stern look. "Edward. His name is Edward."

Matt raised his eyebrows at me. "Well _Edward _Is a bastard."

I knew there was going to be no changing his mind. I glanced over at the table where the cullen coven was sitting. I saw Alice, Jasper, red hair, Rosalie,- wait. There was a tall gorgeous vampire that I had never seen before sitting with them who probably gave Rose a run for her money. And she was glaring at me. It was an icey hair-raising glare.

A smell suddenly surrounded me. Not a good smell… okay, it reaked. I looked away from the redhead and said to Justin, "Do you smell that?"

"Got Bells, you are the most unaware vampire ever." The voice came from behind me and sounded very familiar… "Jacob!" I shrieked and lept out of my chair and I flung myself into his arms, causing him to stumble back a little… but pulled away almost immedietly, wrinkling my nose. "Jacob you stink!... why are you here?"

"Missed you too," He said, feigning a shot to the chest. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is Billy here too?"

"No… Bella, Billy's dead. So is half of the reservation. A wildfire went through and destroyed everything. So Seth and I are traveling with the Cullens."

I wasn't too close to Billy when I was a human, but I knew Charlie was.

"How's Charlie?" I asked timidly, "and don't sugarcoat it."  
"Well… He's doing good considering the situation. When you disappeared he was devastated. He's still looking for you, they think you were kidnapped."

I felt a tug in my stomach and Jacob wrapped his arms around me. I held my breath and leaned into him.

"This is very touching and everything, but why do you smell like rotting dog carcasses?"

Oh god… "Matt," I said pulling away from Jake. "You don't just ask someone why they smell like rotting dog carcasses."

Jacob laughed at us. "It's kind of a long story… I'll tell you later. After school. Wanna come over?"

"Um, maybe you want to come to our place instead?" I suggested.

"Right. Okay, well see you guys later." He smiled and walked off to the Cullen table.


End file.
